Virgo Shijima
Summary Virgo Shijima is the Virgo Gold Saint in the 18th century. His comrades call him The Silent Man and The Closest Man to God and as his successor (Shaka) is acknowledged as one of the strongest Gold Saints. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-B, 3-A with Ungyo Name: Virgo Shijima Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 20s Classification: Human, Gold Saint. Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Atomic Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Telekinesis), Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sense Deprivation, Astral Projection, Sound Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyze and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Can induce death or severe illness, accelerate aging, or BFR Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Despite greatly suppressing his power, he is still greatly admired by the other Gold Saints and considered one of the strongest) | Multi-Galaxy level (Matched Virgo Shaka), Universe level with Ungyo (An attack that replicates the destruction of the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level with Virgo Gold Cloth (Requires absolute zero to be frozen) | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days. He combated Shaka through an astral projection after being struck by the Bloody Rose) | Limitless (He and Shaka would have trapped in an eternal battle throughout an endless cycle of birth, death and rebirth until the end of time) Range: Galactic, Universal / Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis. Intergalactic with Voice Unsealed, Universal with Ungyo. Standard Equipment: Virgo Gold Cloth. Intelligence: He has higher spiritual knowledge than most Saints. Weaknesses: Ungyo requires Shijima to be perfectly still and in a state of deep meditation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Space of Silence:' An unpleasant screech that destroys the mind and spirit of his opponent. *'Tenbu Horin (Treasures of Heavens):' Shjima's most powerful technique. He releases his power by opening his eyes, removing the senses - touch, hearing, smelling, vision, and taste - of everyone around him. By removing touch, it leaves one paralyzed, and by removing taste, it prevents them from speaking. It also stops the main functions of the brain, preventing them from thinking, and reducing them to living corpses. Those who have awakened the 7th or 8th sense can still fight, but if not, they are stripped of all their senses. *'Buddah’s Four Gates:' Traps his opponents within another dimension where they must choose one of the four gates. Whichever is crossed, the end of the affected will be defined. The Gate of Aging makes them age rapidly, stealing their strength and stamina, The Gate of Disease infects the target with a serious, crippling illness, The Gate of Life traps his opponent there indefinitely, and The Gate of Death instantly kills his opponent and sends them Underworld. *'Ungyo:' The sound of the end of the universe. Engulfs and sends his opponents into another universe, which he then destroys, with them inside. Key: Base | Voice Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmo Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Tier 3